FNAF Highschool
by Anime4Life3
Summary: What if all the animatronics from FNAF where half animal and human highschool students? Well, thats what this fanfiction will be about.


Authors Note: What if all the animatronics from FNAF where half animal and human highschool students? Well, thats what this fanfiction will be about. (All of their hair and eye colors math the color of their animatronic versions from the 2nd game) Freddy has bear ears, Bonnie (He's based off of Toy-Bonnie) has bunny ears, Chica is a human, Foxy has fox ears and a fox tail, Mangle (Who I made female) has fox ears and a fox tail, Balloon Boy is a human, Marionette (Who I made female) is a human, Springtrap (Who I made female) has bunny ears, and Purple Guy is a human. Also, I made Foxy Mangle's little brother and I made Springtrap Bonnie's older sister. This fanfiction starts on the first day of their first year of highschool. This fanfiction is told through the perspective of Bonnie. Pairings: Bonnie X Mangle/Freddy X Chica/Balloon Boy X Marionette/Purple Guy X Springtrap.

It was a bright and sunny morning. The heat from the sun was nearly unbearable, so I took refuge under one of the trees that was in front of the school building. Thankfully, the tree provided just enough shade for me to cool down in. I was waiting for my two childhood friends, Freddy and Chica. While I waited, I glanced through the entryway that led to the schools main grounds. I studied the school intently, admiring all the thought and dedication put into its design. After that, I looked down at my chest, sighing when I saw the white tie I was wearing. All highschool students were required to wear unifroms to go to the school. This is something I didn't have to do in middle school and I still wish I didn't have to do. Males were required to wear a white under shirt and a black, long sleeve shirt over it with a white tie. Males also had to wear long black pants, a leather belt keep them from falling down, and white socks along with black shoes. Females, on the other hand, had a different uniform. Females were required to wear a white under shirt and a black, long sleve shirt over it. Females also had to wear a white skirt with long, black socks that went up to their thighs and white shoes. A few minutes later, I heard someone.

"Hey, Bonnie!" A male voice called out to me. My bunny ears perked up and I looked up to see Freddy and Chica walking over to me, holding hands. I snickered when I saw them. Freddy and Chica have been dating since eighth grade. I looked at Freddy. He had the same exact uniform on as me, except he had a little top hot which he always wore with it. Then, I looked at Chica. She had the female uniform on.

"Hey, Freddy. Hey, Chica." I said, smiling and walking over to them.

"Man, I can't believe were highschoolers now." Freddy said, fixing his top hat.

"Me neither." I said.

"I just wish we didn't have to wear these unifroms." Chica said with a sigh.

"Well, lets get-" I got cut off by someone bumping into me from behind. I turned around to see the top of someones head. I lowered my eyes and gasped when I saw a creepy white mask with tears coming out of its eyes and red cheeks staring right at me.

"Uh... You okay...?" I asked the girl. She just kept staring at me.

"Marionette!" I heard a different female voice call out. I glanced up see a second short girl walking over to us. The girl who the other girl called Marionette whipped around and flung her arms around the other girl before hiding behind her back. "You okay, Marrionette? Mhm. Okay, got it."

"Uh... Who are you talking to?" I asked the second girl awkwardly.

"I'm talking to Marionette of course." The girl replied.

"Uh... Marionette's not talking, you know..." Freddy said, looking at the girl with a worried look.

"I can hear her just fine." The girl said, looking at us with a puzzling look.

"Well... Uh... We can't hear her talking..." Chica said, glancing at her boyfriend.

"Uh... If you say so..." The girl said. "Anyways, Marrionette says she's sorry for bumping into you... Uh..."

"I'm Bonnie." I said.

"Oh, nice to meet you, Bonnie." The girl said, smiling. Marionette nodded. "I'm Mangle."

"Nice to meet you, Mangle." I said, smiling.

"Looks like you two are getting along just fine." Freddy snickered.

"S-Shut up, Freddy!" I demanded. "Oh, and this is Freddy."

"And i'm Chica." Chica said.

"Nice to meet all of you." Mangle said. Marionette nodded. I glanced at Marionette. She kept agreeing to everything Mangle said and only Mangle could hear her talking. After Mangle and Marionette left, Freddy, Chica, and I just stared at eachother.

"Well, that was weird." Freddy broke the silence, fixing his top hat.

"Yeah." Chica said.

"Let's just go." I said, turning to the entryway of the school and starting to walk. Freddy and Chica nodded and followed me. We barly made it to the opening assembly in time. While the principal blabbered on about school rules, the history of the school, and stuff the students didn't care about, I glanced across the assembly room and saw Mangle and Marionette sitting about a dozen seats away from us. Marionette saw me looking at them and said something to Mangle. Mangle looked at me, then back at Marionette and nodded. After that, they made sure not to look at me while they talked. I stared at them perplexed, wondering what they were talking about. I looked back at the principal, trying to focus on what he was saying, but couldn't. After the assembly, we went to our homerooms. I was in homeroom 101 while Freddy and Chica were in homeroom 102. I sighed, sitting at my desk. It was lonly without my friends, sitting alone while I watched the rest of my classmates talking with their friends. Then, I felt a tap on my shoulder. I glanced over my shoulder and saw Mangle.

"Hey, Bonnie." She said, smiling.

"Oh, hey, Mangle." I said with a sigh.

"Whats wrong?" Mangle asked me, looking at me with a worried look.

"It's just that Freddy and Chica are in a different homeroom." I replied.

"Well, Marionette is in homeroom 102, so i'm alone too." Mangle said with a sigh.

"By the way, what were you and Marionette talking about in the assembly earlier?" I asked Mangle. She fidgeted a little and let out a nervous giggle.

"Uh... I don't know what your talking about..." Mangle replied, looking away.

"Okay." I said. "So, what do you wanna talk about?"

"I don't know." Mangle replied. After a few seconds of awkward silence, she walked back to her desk at the other end of the room and sat down. While I waited for homeroom to start, I kept glancing at Mangle. She was so small and adorable, what with her fox ears and fox tail. I blushed slightly. After a few minutes, the teacher walked in and everyone took their seats. The day went by pretty quickly. But, during my last class, which was gym, something happened. I was in the male changing room, taking my shirt off, when Freddy walked over to me.

"Hey, Bonnie. Looks like were in the same gym class." Freddy said, smiling and fixing his top hat. He had already changed into his gym clothes. The gym uniforms were a white, short sleeve shirt with black shorts.

"Yeah. And so is Chica." I said, smiling. I finished changing and me and Freddy were about to go into the gym when someone walked by us and knocked Freddy's top hat off of his head.

"Hey, do you mind?" I asked whoever knocked Freddy's top hat off, turning to face them. I saw a guy who looked super buff and mean. He just shrugged and started walking away again. I grabbed his shoulder and forcefully turned him around. Everyone was staring at us. The guy tried to punch me in the face, but I dodged.

"Heh... Not bad..." The guy muttered. Then, he just walked into the gym.

"Um..." I heard someone mutter as I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned around to see a short guy with glasses looking up at me.

"Can I help you?" I asked the guy.

"Oh... Uh... I just wanted to say I think your really cool..." The guy replied, looking at the floor. "Noone has ever stood up to... Purple Guy..."

"Purple Guy?" I asked the guy. "You mean that guy who just tried to punch me?"

"Yeah..." The guy replied. "Anyways... Uh... I'll see you around..."

"Okay, see you around..." I said as the guy walked into the gym, still looking at the ground. By now, everyone had gone into the gym and only me and Freddy were in the changing room.

"We should get to gym..." Freddy said, starting to walk into the gym.

"Yeah..." I said. Then, I noticed Freddy's top hat on the ground. I picked it up. "Freddy!"

"What?" Freddy turned around and I tossed his top hat to him. He smiled and put it back on his head. "Thanks."

"No problem." I smiled as I followed Freddy into the gym. The game we played today was Dodgeball. It was going smoothly until I heard someone shout "Look Out, Bonnie!" and the next thing I knew, I was hit in the face by a Dodgeball and was knocked unconscious. I awoke later in the infirmary. I was laying in a bed. I looked out the window to see that the sun was setting and, in my reflection, that I had bandages wrapped around my forehead.

"Mmm..." I heard someone grunt. I looked down to see Mangle, her head resting on my legs, asleep. I blushed slightly. I tapped her forehead with my finger and she woke up. "Oh... Bonnie... Your awake..."

"What are you doing here, Mangle?" I asked Mangle, who sat up in the chair she was sitting in and rubbed her eyes, yawning. "Uh... Your drooling..."

"What!?" Mangle exclaimed, blushing slightly. She quickly wiped the drool off her chin. I chuckled, finding her embarrassment amusing. "I-I was just taking responsibility for my actions..."

"What do you mean?" I asked Mangle.

"I was the one who knocked you out in gym today..." Mangle replied with a sigh.

"Wait, seriously!?" I asked Mangle, who nodded. I had no idea someone as small as her could pack such a strong punch. "Its cool."

"Well, even if you accept my apoligy, your still hurt." Mangle said, gesturing towards the bandages on my forehead. "Let me make it up to you."

"Oh, you don't have to do that." I said, but Mangle put her hand up.

"You know how you asked me what me and Marionette were talking about earlier?" She asked me.

"Yeah." I replied.

"Well, i'll show you. Meet me outside after school tommorow." Mangel said, standing up and walking towards the door before I could say anything. "See ya!"

"See ya..." I muttered as Mangle left. I hopped out of bed and walked out of the room. "I better head home."


End file.
